


Kissing in the Rain

by inoreuct



Series: Haikyuu!! Timeskip FanFictions [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Germophobia, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, SakuAtsu, Self-Doubt, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoreuct/pseuds/inoreuct
Summary: Sakusa is a germophobe (nothing new here). Atsumu has anger issues  :(. They have their first kiss in the rain😍 And yes, there is a happy ending :) This one’s a special request for my best friend Shannon. Happy birthday babe!!! I love you❤️❤️❤️
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu!! Timeskip FanFictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861960
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	1. Germophobia and Hot Tempers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu says some things he doesn’t mean like the hot-headed idiot he is😤. Sakusa cries for the first time in a year 🥺😫. Song to listen to while reading: tear myself apart by Tate McRae :)

Sakusa Kiyoomi sighed in annoyance. His boyfriend Miya Atsumu hadn’t even been home for half an hour, and he had  _ somehow _ managed to mess up the  _ entire _ house.  _I_ _swear to god, he’s gotta be chaos in mortal form. He’s a bloody human disaster!_ Sakusa has spent his  _ entire _ morning cleaning up their flat. He usually cleaned at least three times a week, but being in university, he had been so busy with his studies lately that he hadn’t had the time. The apartment hadn’t been cleaned in a  month, and it was driving Sakusa  _ insane_. So he had crammed two days worth of assignments in one night and woke up at seven the next day to clean. He vacuumed, then mopped, then polished the floor, changed the bedsheets, vacuumed the couch and curtains, wiped all the mirrors and windows, then dusted everything else and sanitized pretty much anything he could reach,  _ twice_. By the time he was done, it was already noon. And in less than half an hour,  _ half an hour_, five hours of hard work had already been destroyed.

Atsumu had slept in and woken up at eleven to go for a run. He came back at one, covered in sweat and dirt. It was now one twenty-five, and he had officially tracked dirt all over the floor, left his sweat-soaked shirt hanging on the back of the couch, demolished two packs of chips and left the empty packets randomly around the house, and was now looking at his phone and _rolling on the bed,_ _ shirtless,  without having taken a shower.  _

“Ridiculous. You’d think he was raised by pigs. All that hard work, gone! Does he really have to leave a trail of destruction everywhere he goes?!” Sakusa muttered furiously to himself, storming up the stairs. He and Atsumu had been dating for a year, but that didn’t mean that Atsumu got any less messy, or Sakusa any less of a clean freak. He slammed open their bedroom door, glaring daggers at his blond boyfriend. “ _Off_. Get  _ off _ the bed,” Sakusa hissed. “You haven’t even been home for half an hour and you’ve already contaminated the whole house! Do you know how long I spent cleaning it?  _ Do you?!  _ Well, _no_ , of _course_ you don’t, because you were  _sleeping_!” 

Atsumu sat up, frowning at his boyfriend and raising his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, jeez. No need to get so worked up about it.” Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

“No need?  _ No need?! Five hours! _ That’s how long it took to clean the whole house! All gone, just like  _that_!” Atsumu tried to interrupt, but Sakusa was already on a roll. “If it weren’t for me cleaning up after you, this place would be a pigsty! How is it even  possible for you to be so messy?! Who the hell in their right mind would lie down on their bed after a run  _ without taking a shower first?! _ ”

Atsumu could feel his blood start to boil. The longer Sakusa ranted on, the more pissed off he got. He knew that he had a hot temper and that he should try to calm down before he said something he would regret big-time later, but he couldn’t help it. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he stood in front of Sakusa. “Well, maybe if you weren’t such an obsessive clean freak, we wouldn’t be arguing about this right now! Why the hell are you so angry?! Maybe we really aren’t compatible. If you hate my way of life this much, why don’t you go and find yourself a new boyfriend, huh?”

Sakusa stopped short, recoiling like he had been slapped. The anger drained from his body in a snap, replaced by a cold, heavy, suffocating weight that he couldn’t name, pressing down on his chest. Atsumu shrugged on a shirt and stomped out of their bedroom and down the stairs, running out the front door. As he heard his boyfriend’s footsteps fade away, Sakusa turned and leaned back against the plaster wall, a dazed look on his face. He slid down until he was sitting against it, leaning his head back and swallowing hard. A scalding tear rolled down his cheek.  _ No. Stop, Kiyoomi. You can’t cry. Stop crying.  _ His heart squeezed painfully as Atsumu’s words played over and over in his head like a broken record.  _Am I really that bad? ...Maybe I am. We’ve been dating for a year and we haven’t even properly kissed yet because of my germophobia....... I’m basically just saying I don’t trust him. And now I’m trying to_ _change the way he lives......_

More tears rolled down his face, and Sakusa angrily wiped them away, lifting his hand up and studying the teardrops glistening on his fingertips. He hadn’t cried in over a year, even when he was stressed, ever since...... Ever since he and Atsumu started dating. He hadn’t had the  _ need _ to cry, because Atsumu was always there to listen to him talk and ease his stress and troubles. He loved Atsumu,  _ so much, _ but maybe Atsumu just didn’t feel the same way anymore.  _ Can’t blame him, really. What does he get out of a relationship with me? Nothing, that’s what. All I do is scream at him. I really am a horrible boyfriend, aren’t I?  _ He laughed humourlessly, sniffing hard and closing his eyes. Sakusa stayed there for a long time, curled up in a ball, till his tears had long since stopped and dried into salty tracks on his cheeks.


	2. Missed Calls and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa freaks out. Atsumu is GUILTAYYYYYYY😏. They both get soaked XD. Song to listen to while reading: Waves by The Vamps :)

Sakusa Kiyoomi paced across his living room floor, one hand gripping his hair in frustration, the other holding his buzzing phone up to his ear. The same message in Atsumu’s lazy drawl that he’d been hearing for the past twenty minutes played from the speakers: “Heyo! You’ve reached the cell phone of Miya Atsumu,  _ obviously _ the superior and better-looking Miya twin. Please leave a mes-“ Sakusa hung up and threw his phone on the couch in frustration. After Atsumu left, he had spent  another five hours cleaning the house again. By the time he was done, it was already six-thirty, but Atsumu still hadn’t come back.

Sakusa had started worrying, and tried texting and calling Atsumu for thirty minutes straight, but he hadn’t replied or picked up. Then he spent the next hour calling everyone Atsumu knew, even that tiny Hinata Shouyou, but no one knew where he was. He’d spent the last thirty minutes trying to contact Atsumu again, but the calls kept going straight to voicemail. Now it was eight in the evening, and  _ Atsumu still wasn’t back. _

Sakusa was sick to his stomach with worry. He felt like he was going to throw up any minute. He sat down on the couch, bracing his forearms on his thighs and putting his head between his knees. _ What if he got into an accident? What if he’s hurt? What if- No.  _ Sakusa sucked in a shaky breath, running his fingers through his coal-black hair.  _ No, I can’t think like that. I need... I need to go look for him. Yeah. _

He glanced out the window. It was raining so heavily, he could barely see anything outside. The rain poured down in sheets, the sky a dark, gloomy blue-gray.  _ At least there isn’t any wind...... But I’m probably gonna catch a cold if I go out now... No. Atsumu. You need to look for Atsumu.  _ Sakusa shrugged on a coat and grabbed a big umbrella. Gritting his teeth, he pulled on his boots and strode into the downpour. 

Atsumu stared at his phone in his hand, the glowing LED screen illuminating his face. Sakusa had sent him twelve texts and called him twenty-eight times...... He had ignored them all. He was drenched with rain, the wooden bench ice-cold beneath his legs.  _ I can’t believe I said that. I can’t believe I fucking said that. I hurt him.  _

Atsumu had never hated himself more. He hurt his Omi-Omi, the one person he loved most in this world. Even the love of his parents and brother couldn’t compare to the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest that he got whenever Sakusa was around him. Even just hearing his boyfriend’s name or voice made Atsumu’s heart speed up. He shivered, rain dripping from his hair and running over his soaked clothes.  _ You don’t deserve him. You don’t deserve that warmth. You hurt him, you deserve this.  _ His felt his heart contract, sending a painful twinge through his chest. He looked up at the gloomy sky, tears falling from his eyes, shivering from the cold and missing the warmth of the boy he loved more than ever.

_ Come on, come on. _ Sakusa was frantic. He’d been looking for Atsumu for over an  _hour_.  _Where is he?! He’s not at our favourite café, or the gym, or the mall......_ Sakusa felt like he was going to cry again. He had long since given up on using the umbrella, and he was soaked through and chilled to the bone. His curly hair was splayed over his forehead, water dripping into his eyes. _Where haven’t you looked? Come on, Kiyoomi, think! ......Our bench_ _!_ Sakusa and Atsumu had a special bench in the middle of the park that they always sat on. When they sat there, they had a perfect, unobstructed view of the sky, and they loved to go there at night to look at the stars.  _ Could he be there?  _ Filled with a sudden determination, Sakusa wrapped his soaked coat around him and sprinted towards the park, hoping desperately that his golden-haired idiot of a boyfriend was there.


	3. Park Benches and Face Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu cries, Sakusa cries, everybody cries XD They have their first kiss in the rain😆 Song to listen to while reading: Demons by Alec Benjamin :)

_ In. Out. In. Out. Come on, Kiyoomi! You didn’t go through all that volleyball training for nothing!  _ Sakusa panted as he jogged across the concrete pavement, trying desperately not to slip and fall. He ran on the familiar path winding into the park, heading straight for their favourite bench. The park was completely deserted. When he got there......  _ Oh, thank the gods_ _._ Atsumu was sitting on the bench, completely soaked, looking up at the cloudy sky. Sakusa slid towards him and chucked his umbrella on the floor. Lunging forward, he threw himself into Atsumu’s lap, winding his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“What the hell are you doing here all alone?! Why didn’t you come home? Do you have any idea how worried I was?” he asked shakily, his voice trembling from both relief and the cold. He planted soft, panicked kisses all over Atsumu’s face, one one his forehead, one on each of his eyelids, one on both his cheeks and one on his nose. “Why didn’t you answer my calls? Or reply my texts?” He pulled back. Only then did he realise that it wasn’t just rain dripping down Atsumu’s face. He tasted salt on his lips. His boyfriend was......crying. “Tsumu...... Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you nee-” 

Atsumu cut him off.  “I’m sorry Omi-Omi. I’m so sorry. The things I said...... I didn’t mean them at all. But you deserve someone better. Better than me.” He squeezed out a wobbly breath, his shoulders shaking, refusing to look Sakusa in the eyes. His face was blank and expressionless, not like he wasn’t feeling anything, more like...... 

_ More like he’s trying to hide his emotions.  _

“I said those  horrible things to you... I made you worry so much, and yet, here you are, worrying about me _again_. It was my fault, I messed up the house, I should have been more considerate. I promise I’ll help you clean up before... Before I go.”

Sakusa was confused. A sense of dread had begun spreading through his stomach.  “Go? Go where?”

“I don’t know...... I’ll probably crash at Samu’s or something...... I’ll figure it out.”

“You’re......leaving me?” Sakusa couldn’t help it. The stress of the entire day was too much to bear. The hot tears he had been holding inside for hours came spilling out of his eyes, his bottom lip trembling, face screwing up. All he wanted to do was cry into Atsumu’s solid shoulder, but he forced himself to lean back. His heart felt like it was shattering into pieces. _I was right. I was right. He doesn’t love me anymore. _ Atsumu, on the other hand, felt hope run through his body for the first time in hours. 

“You’re not...... You don’t want to break up with me?”  he asked, running his fingers through Sakusa’s soaked curls, his hazel-green eyes wide open and staring into his boyfriend’s dark ones. Hearing his words, Sakusa felt his heart stop, and then restart again. He leaned forward wrapping his arms around Atsumu and squeezing him tightly.

“No. No, no, no, no, no. Never.” he sobbed, clinging to his boyfriend as the rain pelted down around them. 

Atsumu could feel his boyfriend’s steady heartbeat against his own as he wrapped his arms around Sakusa. He was already warming back up, with the boy he loved back by his side. But then he realised something. “Omi-Omi...... You’re not wearing a mask. You never forget your mask.” 

Sakusa touched his face, a small laugh escaping his lips. “I guess this time I did. I was  so worried, Tsumu.  _ Please_, never _ever _ do that to me again. You’re the only one for me, you idiot. If anything, I don’t deserve you. Honestly, who would want to be in a relationship with me? We’ve been dating for a year, and yet we’ve never even kissed properly. So......thank you. For putting up with me. I love you, Tsumu,” he mumbled shyly, pressing his cheek into Atsumu’s neck. 

Atsumu was stunned. Even though they’d been dating for a year, they had never explicitly said that they loved each other. But there really was no reason not to now. “I love you too, Kiyoomi. And I don’t need kisses or anything physical to be happy in a relationship. I just need you.”  He pulled back to study Sakusa’s face, curling a hand around the back of his head, cradling it in his palm. “God, I hate seeing you cry,” he whispered sadly, brushing the pad of his thumb across Sakusa’s cheekbone. “It makes me feel like such a _failure_. My job as a boyfriend is to make sure you’re always happy, and I can’t even do that.” He gently flattened his warm palm against Sakusa’s cheek. “But I _will_ try my absolute best. I’ll help you clean. We can take turns. Or I’ll clean all the time if you want. And I’ll try to be less messy, too-“ 

Sakusa pressed his index finger to his boyfriend’s mouth. He had just realised how close their lips were. There was no need to wait, because now he knew that he trusted Atsumu more than anything in the world. Leaning in, he brushed his lips over Atsumu’s, a question and an answer all at once. “Thank you,” he whispered tenderly, before his eyes fluttered closed, winding his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair and pulling him down for a proper kiss.

Sakusa’s mind went blank. There was only Atsumu’s strong arms holding him close, and the intoxicating press of his lips.  _ Why didn’t I do this earlier again?  _ The thought flitted away as he felt Atsumu’s tongue brush up against the seam of his mouth.  _ It’s okay. I trust him.  _ He parted his lips, surrendering to his boyfriend. They lost all sense of time, drowning in the blissful sensation of give and take. That is, until Sakusa had to pull back to sneeze. 

Atsumu laughed.  “Come on, let’s go home. I’ll make you some chicken soup, and we can just cuddle.” 

Sakusa smiled softly. “That sounds  _ really _ great.” He pecked Atsumu on the lips once more before climbing off his lap and picking up the umbrella he had chucked aside. Grabbing Atsumu’s hand and intertwining their fingers, they walked down the pavement, shivering from the rain, but with their hearts warmer than ever.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Shannon wanted even more fluff, and it’s her birthday, so...... :D

Sakusa Kiyoomi sneezed. After running around in the rain yesterday, he’d come down with a really bad cold. The first one that he could remember having, actually. Since he was constantly protected from germs, his immune system was  _really_ weak. When he and Atsumu got home, he was already sniffling pretty badly. When they woke up for school the next day, the sniffles has blossomed into a full-blown cold. He had called in sick, and Atsumu decided to stay home to take care of his boyfriend. He had made Sakusa stay in bed the whole day, keeping him buried in a nest of warm blankets. They had spent the entire day cuddling, only getting up when they absolutely needed to. 

Atsumu walked into their bedroom, holding a hot bowl of instant ramen that he’d just made for Sakusa.  _Gods, I love him so much._ He snuggled deeper under the covers and then sat up, dragging them with him, sniffling through his blocked nose. Atsumu smiled tenderly, sitting on the bed and scooting behind Sakusa. 

“C’mere,” he whispered, spreading his legs apart and bending his knees. He wrapped his free arm around Sakusa and tugged him close, hooking his chin over his shoulder. Sakusa sighed, leaning back against his boyfriend’s chest, nestled snugly in the V of his legs, his knees tucked to his own chest. 

“How are you feeling?” Atsumu asked gently, nuzzling his face into Sakusa’s neck and soaking in his clean, fresh scent of grapefruit and spearmint. As Sakusa extracted his arms from his blanket burrito, Atsumu passed him the bowl of ramen, wrapping both arms around Sakusa’s middle and framing his body with his legs, cuddling him close as he ate.

“Better, thanks to you.” Sakusa wiped his mouth and turned his head, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. He was starving, finishing all the noodles and soup in barely five minutes. Reaching over and placing the empty bowl on the bedside table, he turned around and climbed into Atsumu’s lap, burying his nose into the soft skin of his shoulder and breathing in the comforting smell of hazelnuts and roasted chestnuts.

Tucked into Atsumu’s warm embrace with a full stomach, Sakusa felt happy and safe and really, really drowsy. As his blinks got longer and longer, he could feel himself drift away from reality. “I love you, Tsumu,” he yawned, squeezing his boyfriend’s sides with his thighs. As Sakusa fell asleep on Atsumu’s chest, he looked down an his curly-haired boyfriend, feeling his heart squeeze with affection and love. 

_I never realised how peaceful it is to watch someone fall asleep._ “I love you too, Omi-Omi.” He wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s back and placed his chin on his curly hair, letting sleep drag him under too.


End file.
